Norweger
Die Norweger als Volksstamm gehören zu den Germanen. Bereits vor der Zeitrechnung zogen sie nach Skandinavien (das Scandza des Jordanes) und ließen sich der Süd- und Westküste mit ihren Fjorden nieder. Norwegische Wikinger siedelten ab 825 auf den Färöern (und hießen dann „''Färinger''“), ab 874 auf Island („''Isländer''“) und ab 986 in Grönland („''Grænlendingar''“). Auch in anderen Teilen Nordwesteuropas hinterließen sie ihre Spuren (z. B. Großbritannien und Normandie). Wikipedia: Norweger Beschreibung Die norwegischen Bodenfunde lassen deutlich den kulturellen und ethnologischen Zusammenhang mit den übrigen nordischen Ländern erkennen. Schon in der jüngeren Steinzeit bildet wenigstens der südliche Teil des Landes zusammen mit dem südlichen Schweden, mit Dänemark und dem mittleren Norddeutschland eine einheitliche Kulturprovinz, ohne doch an Dichtigkeit der Bevölkerung mit diesen Ländern einen Vergleich auszuhalten. Die Bronzezeitlichen Funde - wir können bei ihnen noch bestimmter als bei den neolithischen von germanischer Hinterlassenschaft sprechen, lassen die fortschreitende Ausbreitung der Besiedlung nach Norden zu erkennen. Noch im Drontheimischen Fund ist die Bronzezeit gut vertreten. Eisenzeit Während der vorrömischen Eisenzeit (450-100 v. Chr.) soll nach der Ansicht verschiedener Forscher infolge einer Temperaturverschlechterung Sernander in Compte Rendue du XI° Congrès Géologique International S. 404 ff. - das nördliche Norwegen und Schweden wieder so gut wie entvölkert gewesen sein; doch kommen nach Haakon Schetelig für die Spärlichkeit der Funde aus dieser Zeit noch andere Erklärungsmöglichkeiten in Betracht. Den forromerske jernalder i Norge. Oldtiden, Vol. 3. B. H. Shetelig, 1913. S. 116 Die jüngere Skandinavische Eisenzeit ist durch Grabhügel bis auf die Inseln Karlsóy und Helgóy in der Gegend des 70. Breitegrades vertreten, also bis hinauf in jene Gegenden, die wir aus schriftlichen Quellen als das frühgeschichtliche nördliche Grenzgebiet der Germanen kennen. Woher ein besonders an der Westküste Norwegens - und zwar schon in der Sagazeit - stark vertretener kurzschädliger und dunkler Einschlag in der im übrigen den germanischen Typus aufweisenden Bevölkerung stammt, ist nicht sichergestellt; doch ist dabei gewiß nicht an Lappen, weit eher an sehr früh indogermanisierte Reste von älteren Jäger stammen zu denken und auch durch ihre archäologische Hinterlassenschaft machen sich solche Vorläufer der Germanen bemerkbar. Römische Kaiserzeit Ob das von Pytheas entdeckte Thule mit Norwegen etwas zu tun hat oder nicht, bleibt eine Streitfrage. Für die Römerzeit (1-375 n. Chr.) ist bereits eine norwegische Völkerschaft literarisch von Ptolemaeus bezeugt. Mehrere Namen von Stämmen, die man auch später noch antrifft, enthält das Verzeichnis des Königs Rodvulf (s. Nordgermanen), so z.B. den der Ragnaricii, Raumaricii, Rugi, *''(H)arothi, Granii, Agandzae. Bei der ''gens Adogit ist, auch wenn sich ihr verzerrt überlieferter Name einer Deutung entzieht, aufgrund des über sie Mitgeteilten nur an die nachmaligen Haleygir oder einen Teil von ihnen zu denken. Noch zu Beginn der geschichtlichen Zeit setzt sich Norwegen aus einer großen Anzahl von selbständigen Volklanden zusammen; fylki (Provinz) oder riki, land ist der Ausdruck für ein solches. Ihre Bewohner sind zum Teil schon durch ihre Namen als alte besondere Völkerschaften gekennzeichnet, die als solche bereits ins Land gekommen sind oder sein mögen; das gilt zB. von den Rygir, Hardar und Throndir; zum Teil geht die Benennung deutlich erst von den Wohnsitzen aus wie bei den Firdir, Sygnir oder den Skeynir. Aber nicht in allen Fällen gibt es ein ganz klares Verhältnis zwischen Stammes- und Landschaftsnamen. Die wirtschaftlichen und Kulturverhältnisse der einzelnen norwegischen Völkerschaften sind in diesem ausgedehnten Land sehr unterschiedlich. Stammesgruppen und ihre Regionen * Für die Übersichtskarte der norwegischen Volksstämme siehe: "Karte: Norwegische Volksstämme" Vikverjar [[Datei:Norwegian petty kingdoms ca. 820 south.jpg|thumb|300px|Die Kleinkönigreiche von Viken und andere um das Jahr 820 n.Chr.]] Von den verschiedenen Gruppen von Stämmen, die sich unterscheiden lassen, faßt eine der Name Vikverjar oder Vikverir zusammen. Es sind die Anwohner der großen Meeresbucht im Süden des Landes, die sich zum Fjord von Oslo oder Kristiania verengt und die Vik oder Vikin, eigentlich "die Bucht", genannt wurde. Am innersten Fjord liegt an der Westseite Vestfold, bewohnt von den Vest-, Vestr-fyldir, und ihnen gegenüber auf der Ostseite Vingulmark, ein Name, worin wie in Danmark ein alter Volksname als Bestimmungswort enthalten sein kann. Daran schließt sich an der Küste bis an die Gautelfr ("Fluss Gaut") Ranriki, das Land der Renir (ein junger Name, der aus Ranriki gebildet ist), der Ragnaricii des Rodvulf. Alfheimar, das in einigen Quellen genannt wird und zwischen Raumelfr ("Fluss Raum", untere Teile des modernen Glomma-Flusses) und Gautelfr ("Fluss Gaut", der moderne Göta älv) liegen soll, muß damit zusammenfallen (historische schwedische Provinz Bohuslän). Heimskringla: The Ynglinga Saga; V. 53: Of Gudrod the Hunter. Engl. Übersetzung bei OMACL - Online Medieval and Classical Library. Auf der Westseite der Bucht, am Grenmarr, dem Langesundsfjord, begegnet der Name Grenland, in dem wir die Granii des Rodvulf wiedererkennen. Oppland-Stämme Im Norden wird das Gebiet der Vikverjar (Bewohner der norweg. Landschaft Viken im Oslofjord) durch Oppland mit den Opplendingar abgeschlossen. Zu ihnen gehören die Raumar im Raumariki an dem nach ihnen benannten Raumelfr ("Fluss Raum"). Ihre nördlichen Nachbarn waren die Heinir in der Heiðmark. Im Westen grenzte das Heinafylki an das Hadafylki oder Hadaland, das außer dem von den Hadar bewohnten Hadaland im engeren Sinn noch die Landschaften Land, Thotn und Hringariki, das Gebiet der ursprünglich jedenfalls selbständigen Hringar, umfaßte. Die Stämme der Hadar, Heinir und Raumar bilden zusammen von alters her den Rechtsverband des Heidsaevisthing (Heiðsævisþing oder der Heiðsævislag), so benannt nach der Thingstätte am Heidsaer, dem Mjøsen-See; später, nachdem diese auf die Ebene Eidsvellir verlegt worden war, wird von dem Eidsivathing, den Eidsivalag gesprochen. Zu Oppland in weiterem Sinn gehören noch Gudbranzdalr und Eystridalir, die sich weit nach Norden zu ins Binnenland hineinerstrecken. Südliche und Westliche Stämme [[Datei:Gulathing 1 (WMC).jpg|thumb|250px|Die Fylki des Gulathing.]] Im Westen wurde das Gebiet der oppländischen Stämme von den Landschaften Valdres, Haddingjadalr und Numadalr umschlossen. An letzteres grenzt im Süden Thelamark (Telemark), das Reich der Thilir, im Innern des südlichen Norwegen, vom Vik durch Grenland geschieden. Der südlichste Stamm Norwegens sind die Egdir in der Landschaft Agdir, die Agandzae bei König Rodvulf. Dann folgt der Küstenstrich Jadarr = 'Rand' (jetzt Jaederen oder Jaeren), bewohnt von den Jadarbyggjar, die dem Stamm der Rygir zuzurechnen werden, der im gesamten Umkreis des Boknfjords, im Rogaland, siedelte. Auch die nördlich von den Rygir sitzenden Hordar, die Bewohner des Hordaland in der Umgebung des Hardangerfjord. An das Nord-Hordaland schließt sich landeinwärts Vors (jetzt Voss im Stift Bergen) mit dem Stamm der Vorsar. Nördlicher in Sogn am Sognefjord sitzen die Sygnir, dann am Nordfjordr und Sunnfjordr die Firdir. Der südwestliche Teil des Firdafylki heißt Fjalir, seine Bewohner sind die Filir. Zusammen bilden die drei westländischen Stämme der Hordar, Sygnir und Firdir den alten Rechtsverband des Gulathings. Mittel-norwegische Stämme Auf die Firdir folgen, auf einen ausgedehnten Küstenstrich verteilt, die Mörir im Mørafylki und die Raumsdölir im Raumsdalr. Landeinwärts von den Nordmørir, die das Ufer zu beiden Seiten der Mündung des Trontheimfjords besetzt halten, liegt weiter innen am Fjord Trondheim, der Rechtsverband der Throndir. Sie scheiden sich in die Utthrondir und die weiter oben am Fjord, nördlich von diesen sitzenden Inn(an)-thraendir. Zu den Utthrondir gehören die Orkdölir im Orkadalr, die Gaulverjar im Gaulardalr, die Strindbyggjar oder das Strindafylki in der Landschaft Strind und die Stjordölir im Stjordalr. Zu den Inn(an)-thraendir gehören die Verdölir im Veradalr, die Skeynir in Skaun, die Sparbyggjar in Spar(a)bu und die Eynir auf der Insel Eyin idri. Auf die Throndir folgen die Naumdölir im Naumudalr und schließlich zuhöchst im Norden als äußerster germanischer Stamm die Haleygir in Halogaland, der Finnmark benachbart. Grenzgebiete und Kolonien Die Grenze zwischen Norwegen und den Nachbarländern, dem dänischen Halland und Schweden, wurde durch den Gautelfr ("Fluss Gaut") aufwärts bis zum Vaenir (Wenersee) gebildet, dann durch ein ausgedehntes Waldgebiet, Markir genannt, welches die heutige Aremark, Øymark und Rødenes sokn in Norwegen und Nordmark in Schweden umfasste. Dessen Bewohner hießen Markamenn. Sie setzte sich fort durch den Eidaskógr, und verlief schließlich längs des Gebirgszuges der Kilir. Doch wurden auch östlich von diesem bisher ödliegende oder nur spärlich bewohnte Landstriche (Herdalir oder Herjardalr, Jamtaland und Helsingjaland) von Norwegen aus besiedelt. Vor allem aber wandte sich ein norwegischer Auswandererstrom über das Meer nach dem Westen. Norweger ließen sich auf Hjaltland (den Shetlandinseln), den Orkney-Inseln, den Sudreyjar (Hebriden), im nördlichen Schottland und auf den neuentdeckten Färör-Inseln nieder. Im Kampf um die Vorherrschaft gegen die Dänen unterwarfen und besiedelten sie auch die Gegend von Dublin und anderen Teilen Irlands. In der Normandie ist Gangu-Hrolfr (Rollo), Sohn des Ragnvaldr Mörajarl, der Führer der im Übrigen meist aus Dänemark stammenden nordischen Eroberer. Von größter Bedeutung aber wurde die Entdeckung und Besiedlung Islands, das hauptsächlich aus dem westlichen Norwegen, z. T. auf dem Umweg über ältere Kolonien, seine Bevölkerung erhielt. Von Isländern wurde schließlich auch Grönland entdeckt und besiedelt, und kühne Seefahrten von dort aus brachten selbst über die nordamerikanische Küste Kunde. Quellen * Ethnographie der germanischen Stämme (Google Books). Otto Bremer. K. J. Trübner, 2. Ausgabe, 1904. Digitalisiert von Oxford University, 13. Mai 2008. S. 105 ff. (839 ff.) * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. III, S. 342 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Norwegen Kategorie:Norweger Kategorie:Völker Kategorie:Germanen Kategorie:Skandinavien Kategorie:Norwegischer Stamm